Harry Potter and Friends Chat Session
by zzmackvb2000
Summary: Hear Harry Potter talk with his friends. But watch out, there might be some surprises. Enjoy my sixth story!
1. Chapter 1

Chat Session Number 1

(Hermione, Ron, are you on here?) H.P.

(Of course we are) R.W.

(You know we're not supposed to chat) H.G.

(Good, you guys are on) H.P.

(Why do you want us here?) R.W.

(Just want to talk) H.P.

(I'm busy with homework. What do you want?)

(Nothing, you can get out of here) R.W.

(Ronald!) H.G.

(Harry, what do you want?)

(I have a question about #6 on Flitwick's homework) H.P.

(Really, Harry) H.G.

(I'm having trouble with that too) R.W.

(What's the question?) H.G.

(Don't you know? It should be right in front of you!)

(I already finished it and turned it in) H.G.

(Ugh! Fine, here it is: What motion do you do with your wand when you are trying to levitate an object) R.W.

(Guys! You are idiots! We learned that when we were first years) H.G.

(Well it's kind of hard to remember!) H.P.

(Yeah!) R.W.

(Ron, stop being stupid) H.G.

(UGH!) R.W.

(So what is it?) H.P.

(Swish and flick) G.W.

(Ginny!)

(Hi Ginny! And by the way, that was correct) H.G.

(Thanks) G.W.

(Ugh, I'll write that down) R.W.

(That it is) H.P.

(I'm surprised you don't remember! Not) G.W.

(He he!) H.G.

(Stop laughing! Ginny's a year younger than us! Ginny, you're going to forget everything next year!) R.W.

(How come _I_ still remember?) H.G.

('Cause….. um) R.W.

(Right!) H.G.

(This is funny!) H.P.

(Harry!) R.W.

(Not my fault you guys are fighting) H.P.

(Well it's your fault I'm mad!) R.W.

(I'll be right back)

R.W. has logged out

(Oh great, Harry) H.G.

(What!) H.P.

(OH NO! RON COMING TOWARD ME!) H.P.

(OWWWW!) H.P.

(What the heck did he do?) G.W.

(Whe poufnchsead mre!) H.P.

(What?) H.G.

R.W. has logged on

(Howdy!) R.W.

(Ronald! What did you do to Harry?) H.G.

(I punched him) R.W.

(Ronald!) H.G.

(RON!) G.W.

(He deserved it) R.W.

(You deserve it more!) H.G.

(I am so going to punch you!) G.W.

(Ahh! I'm so afraid) R.W.

(You better be!) G.W.

(I was being sarcastic) R.W.

(While they fight, Harry how are you feeling?) H.G.

(I'm doing fine) H.P.

(It's fun seeing brothers and sisters fight! It always cheers me up!) H.P.

(Ugh) H.G.

(Would you guys stop?) G.W.

(Yes) H.G.

(Fine) H.P.

(So, Hermione. Finished with your homework?)R.W.

(Yup! Just finished) H.G.

(Great) R.W.

(I've finished mine too) G.W.

(What a coincidence) R.W.

(Ugh! I have so much to do! Why do they even have to have homework here?) H.P.

(I know!) R.W.

(Being stupid) H.G.

(Oh, shut up) R.W.

(Having a good chat session?) S.S.

(Snape!) G.W.

(Snape!) H.G.

(Snape!) H.P.

(SNAPE!) R.W.

(Yes, it's Snape) S.S.

G.W. has logged off

H.G. has logged off

H.P. has logged off

R.W. has logged off

(That is exactly what you are supposed to do) S.S.

S.S. has logged off

Chat session is closed


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Session 2

(Darn it, I can't get my name right) Frig Wezley

(Hi Fred) H.P.

(There we go) Fred Weasley

(You know you can do abbreviations) H.P.

(Good!) F.W.

(DUNG BOMB!) SuperAwesomeGuy

(George! Do abbreviation!) F.W.

(Fine) SAG

(No I meant with your name) F.W.

(Fine again) G.W.

(Hi) H.G.

(Just got on, too!) R.W.

(Oh, it's you, I thought Harry was on) R.W.

(I'm here, too!) H.P.

(Good!) R.W.

(Oh, so you don't want _me_ here!) H.G.

(Pretty much!) R.W.

(Ha!) G.W.

(He) F.W.

(Hi! It's Ginny by the way!)

(Oh, I'm using this again) SAG

(No! I have another idea! This is George) Joker Brother

(Awesome name) F.W.

(I know!) Joker Brother

(Are we going to chat in pairs of chat together?) H.P.

(TOGETHER!) G.W.

(What about?) R.W.

(Homework?) H.G.

(Again: What about?) R.W.

(News!) F.W.

(Oh, I got some of that!) Joker Brother

(What?) H.P.

(Skiving Snackboxes are a success!) Joker Brother

(We just sold one to Finnigan!) F.W.

(Cool!) H.P.

(Oh, great) H.P.

(Party Pooper!) R.W.

(Don't call her names!) G.W.

(Why are you even here?) R.W.

(Because I wanted to be here now!) G.W.

(She is allowed to be!) H.P.

(As I was saying: we sold one!) F.W.

(We saw him being rushed to the hospital wing after using our puking candy) Joker Brother

(Worked like a charm!) F.W.

(What did he want to miss?) H.P.

(Potions I expect) F.W.

(He would love to get away from that git, Snape) F.W.

(I need one of those!) H.P.

(You are not missing potions!) H.G.

(You're not the boss!) R.W.

(I'm a prefect!) H.G.

(I am too!) R.W.

(Well, I better be off!) H.P.

(All of us should, it's getting late) H.G.

(Goodnight everyone!) F.W.

(Goodnight!) Joker Brother

(Goodnight!) G.W.

H.P. has logged off

H.G. has logged off

G.W. has logged off

R.W. has logged off

F.W. has logged off

Joker Brother has logged off

Chat session is closed


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Session Number 3

H.G. has logged on

R.W. Has logged on

H.P. Has logged on

(NO WAY!) H.G.

(What would you be excited about?) R.W.

(Surprisingly, she can be) H.P.

(Do you want to know what it is or not?) H.G.

(Not very much 'cause I'm guessing it's not going to be very fun) R.W.

(Watch it!) H.G.

(Oh no! "sarcastically") R.W.

(Do I even get to talk around here?) H.P.

(You may talk) H.G.

(I don't think I really need permission) H.P.

(Just talk!) H.G.

(I thought you were going to tell us why you said "NO WAY") R.W.

(Nah! Decided not to) H.G.

S.F. has logged on

(Yo peeps!) S.F.

(Well that was random) R.W.

(NO KIDDING!) H.P.

(Come meet my friend, DEAN THOMAS!)

D.T. has logged on

(Hi) D.T.

(Now this is just creeping me out) R.W.

(I'm bored) S.F.

(THEN DO YOUR HOMEWORK!) H.G.

(Nah! Too lazy) S.F.

(I'm bored too) D.T.

(BUT, I did my homework) D.T.

N.L. has logged on

(FUTURE HERBOLOGY TEACHER HERE!) N.L.

(Ok, if one more person shows up) R.W.

D.M. has logged in

(Ok, I'm out of here) R.W.

(I bet everyone is) H.P.

R.W. has logged out

H.P. has logged out

H.M. has logged out

S.F. has logged out

D.T. has logged out

N.L. has logged out

P.P. has logged in

(I'm gorgeous) D.M.

(You're my hero!) P.P.

P.P. has logged out

D.M. has logged out

Chat Session is closed


End file.
